Dreams Can Come True
by Pafoof
Summary: Hermione has been having dreams that just won't leave her alone. She feels like it's more than just a wet dream. WARNING SMUT AHEAD HERMIONE/SIRIUS/REMUS DON'T LIKE THEN PLEASE DON'T READ! But I really want you to read because it's delicious


Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts a week ago and she still wasn't sure what to do with her life. The war was over and she had every choice in front of her yet she had no idea what to do...except for a werewolf and a prisoner that is.

"The dreams have gotten worse," Hermione whispered to Ginny as they watched Harry get fitted for his tux. He was marrying Draco and it was a whirlwind of activity these last few weeks. Ginny turned red and ushered her outside.

"The dreams you told me about over Christmas? Hermione, you need to get them out of your head. It's never going to happen, you know they're happily together." Hermione sighed and leaned against the brick wall behind her.

"I guess at least I don't fantasize about one of them. Somehow I think it's more than just a fantasy. It's like it means something. Like it's supposed to happen." Ginny shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure you just need to get laid. By anyone, really, it might clear it right up." Hermione scoffed but couldn't say anything since Harry had emerged and they were off to do the remaining errands that needed to be done.

"Or maybe," Ginny whispered wickedly as Harry got their drinks from the bar as they met for lunch. "You're just a dirty whore who needs two cocks." Hermione cursed as she felt a warmth between her legs and Ginny laughed.

"You were awful about it." Hermione knew it was bold of her to say to a man she knew well enough but not quite enough to talk to like she was. Sirius huffed and crossed his arms, staring moodily out the window. The muscles in his upper arms were strained and Hermione gulped and tried to ignore it completely.

"Harry doesn't know what he's doing. This is his first love and he's reacting too quickly. I just don't know Malfoy well enough to be comfortable with him marrying my godson." Hermione sighede and picked up an artifact on the desk in the library. She often wondered why on earth Sirius came here nearly as much as she did. It was a common fact that he didn't like to read.

"Harry has impeccable judgement. Draco loves him, really. You should apologize." Sirius snorted and faced her.

"You sound like Remus."

"Who sounds like me?" Remus' mild voice preceded him into the room and Hermione felt her heart start racing as they both stood in the room. This hadn't happened since her dreams had started at Christmas. Ginny thought she was insane but it just felt so right in her dreams that it couldn't be all bad in reality.

"Hermione here, she sounds like you. Saying how I should apologize for being wary of a Malfoy." Remus came over and put a hand on Sirius' hip.

"Maybe you'll listen if there's two of us telling you the same thing. Thank you for your vote of suuport Hermione." Hermione could hardly hear what they were saying. She just kept hearing the two men moan her name and it made a moan escape her lips on accident. Sirius visibly perked up at the sound while Remus looked on more cautiously.

"What was that little Granger?" Sirius asked as he took a few steps towards her. Hermione bit her lip and fought the urge to blush. "Did I hear a moan from your pretty lips?" The blush broke through and Hermione wanted to run and yet was hooked to the spot with grey and amber eyes locked on her.

"Anything you'd like to tell us Hermione?" Remus asked, his tone much kinder and more considerate. Hermione gulped and wondered what on earth she would even say.

"I've been having dreams." Hermione blurted and saw Sirius pause mid-step. He obviously was not expecting her to say anything like that. "I keep seeing the three of us together. I don't know what it even means. It's happened for six months and I can't get rid of it." Remus took the initiative and stepped so that there was barely any room between them.

"Do you dream about this Hermione?" Remus asked as he kissed her softly. Hermione gasped as he took her bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently. "Or is it more like this?" Remus bent his head and kissed her neck while biting none too gently. Hermione moaned louder than last time and leaned her head to the side.

"Like that, oh god like that!" Remus grinned and continued attacking her neck. Hermione was nearly on sensory overload and nearly came when Sirius grabbed her hips from behind.

"You say both of us are involved?" Hermione gasped and tried to even her breathing even as Remus started to unbutton her blouse. Remus groaned at her lacey black bra and immediately went to work unhooking it. Sirius took his shirt off and Hermione could have cried seeing her dream coming true. She had kept it inside for so long and now she could finally get it out of her bloody system. Remus followed and ripped the remaining buttons to get at her nipples. His teeth tugged at one bud while Sirius' hand creeped around to play and pinch the other one. Hermione was soaked and she knew her panties were entirely ruined already. She panted as she rested her forehead on Remus' shoulder. Sirius snickered and quickly vanished their remaining clothes.

"Sirius!" Remus admonished but Hermione glanced over her shoulder to see Sirius' devilish smirk indicating he was not at all apologetic. "What happened to foreplay?"

"She's plenty wet Remus," Sirius said cockily while slipping a hand between her legs to slide a finger between her folds. Sirius moaned and rubbed her clit with his fingers. Hermione moaned and Remus forgot all about going slow as he pushed her shoulder to get her to her knees.

"Do you want to suck my cock?" Hermione nodded and quickly pressed her tongue to the tip. Remus groaned and tangled his hands into her curls. Sirius pressed a hand to arch her back and slid two fingers into her pussy. Hermione felt her eyes roll back momentarily before she went back to focusing on fitting her mouth around Remus' cock. Remus was tugging on her hair and growing impatient to bury himself deep in her mouth.

"Who knew a bookworm could be such a whore?" Sirius asked hoarsely as he watched. "Then again Remus, I should have known..." Sirius lined himself up and slowly pushed into the brunette. Hermione gasped around the pulsing cock in her mouth and worked her hand where her mouth couldn's reach. Sirius soon grew too impatient and started a rough and unsteady rhythm. Remus abruptly pulled out of her mouth and began to stroke his cock so he could come all over her face. Sirius forced her face down so she was leaning on her elbows as he pounded into her. Remus smirked as he muttered a lubricating spell and slipped his cock into Sirius. Sirius gasped and with a few final thrusts came into Hermione. They all collapsed and enjoyed the silence.

"Was that as good as a dream?" Sirius asked and Hermione rolled on top of him to kiss him.

"It was so much better."


End file.
